


Give my heart a break

by YachiruFuusuke



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: Amigo invisible, M/M, Navidad, Pencos, intensidaT
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiruFuusuke/pseuds/YachiruFuusuke
Summary: La Navidad siempre es una época para pasar en compañía de las personas que más quieres. Agoney no está seguro de que su corazón pueda soportar más dudas, inseguridades y discusiones. Raoul se equivoca, pero espera que no sea demasiado tarde para su final feliz.Amigo invisible 2018.





	Give my heart a break

Agoney juega con su teléfono móvil entre los dedos, repasando el contorno de la pantalla bloqueada una y otra vez, como si quisiera despejar motas de polvo inexistentes.

\- El teléfono no se va a marcar solo, si es lo que estás esperando – le dice Glenda con cariño mientras aprieta su hombro suavemente.

Agoney resopla, y pasa sus manos por la cara en un vago intento por despejarse. Ya es mediodía y aún no se ha levantado de la cama, los rayos de sol entrando a raudales en la habitación. En una hora y media tiene que estar subido en un avión.

\- ¿Has visto ya el making-off del concierto que te mandé? Ya lo han preparado.

Agoney niega, resoplando de nuevo. Glenda ríe con dulzura, cargada de paciencia. Le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermanito, y revuelve su pelo como lleva haciendo toda la vida.

\- Venga, Ago. Llámalo.

Agoney la mira, y a la chica se le encoje el pecho al ver la profunda tristeza que se esconde en los ojos de su hermano.

\- No es que no quiera hacerlo, ¿sabes? Es que… No sé – suspira -, es la primera vez que no me llama antes de un bolo, ni me manda un mensaje deseándome buena suerte.

\- ¿Habéis discutido?

\- No – pero el tono que Agoney emplea está cargado de inseguridad, y la afirmación suena más como una pregunta llena de miedos ocultos. Se siente como un niño al que están regañando por hacer una travesura.

\- ¿Seguro? – las caricias en su pelo no han cesado, así que el canario se siente un poco más valiente ahora, lo suficiente para pronunciar en voz alta lo que lleva días pensando.

\- La semana pasada me dejó caer que estaba invitado a pasar la Nochevieja en Montgat, con sus padres, Álvaro, sus tíos y sus primos.

Glenda aguanta la respiración, temiendo lo siguiente que su hermano va a decir.

\- Le dije que no.

Y suelta todo el aire contenido de golpe, evitando con todas su fuerzas soltar un chasquido de decepción.

\- ¿Por qué, cielo? Dijiste que no vendrías a Tenerife.

Agoney mira el techo de la habitación en la que ha crecido, contando las pegatinas de estrellas que se extienden sobre él. Siempre le ha ayudado cuando quiere aguantarse las lágrimas.

\- No lo sé – de nuevo, otra afirmación que suena como una pregunta. Glenda sabe que el chico está al límite, así que se levanta del borde de la cama y deja un beso más en la mejilla de su hermano.

\- Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión, Ago. Él te esperó en su día, y te va a esperar siempre.

La chica sale de la habitación, recordándole que se vista o llegará tarde al aeropuerto. Deja que llore tranquilo un rato antes de volver a llamarlo para salir, porque sabe que así es como funciona su hermanito.

Pero lo que no sabe es que hay unas palabras que se repiten en su cabeza desde hace tres días, justo la fecha del concierto de Barcelona.

_“Quizás ya se ha cansado de esperar. De apoyarme sin obtener nada a cambio. De negativas una y otra vez. De pelear contra alguien que ya no sabe amar.”_

***

El vuelo es incómodo. La señora de su derecha está nerviosa, y no para de parlotear sobre lo orgullosa que está de su nieta, que está estudiando su primer año en la universidad. Cuando las turbulencias aparecen, lo agarra de la mano, y Agoney se tensa en su asiento. La mujer se disculpa con la mirada, y entonces comienza a hablar sobre el miedo que le dan los aviones.

El olor a sudor y la falta de aire acondicionado le recuerdan por qué prefiere viajar en aerolíneas más caras, pero últimamente con tanto viaje se ha visto obligado a ahorrar. Además, a su izquierda está el pasillo, donde dos niños corretean jugando  con un par de espadas de plástico.

El canario cierra los ojos, tratando de desaparecer, pero los chillidos agudos de los niños y los empujones en su hombro de la gente al caminar en dirección al baño están colmando su paciencia.

Suspira, y la señora detiene su charla incesante.

\- ¿Tú también tienes miedo a los aviones? – pregunta.

Agoney esboza una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

\- Antes me encantaba volar, pero ahora pienso a menudo en lo mucho que odio hacerlo.

La señora asiente, compungida.

\- ¿Has tenido una mala experiencia? ¿Con qué compañía?

\- Con ninguna, señora. Solo conmigo mismo.

La mujer guarda silencio, mirándole con extrañeza, y decide callarse el resto del vuelo. Eso ayuda al chico a relajarse la media hora que queda, aunque no consigue llegar a dormirse.

Cuando aterriza en Madrid, se ocupa de recoger su maleta y tomarse un café, ojeando las redes sociales. Hoy no tiene representante que le guíe, porque descansará un par de días. Podía haberse quedado en Tenerife, pero el vuelo era más barato.

No puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que es la primera vez que está solo en un aeropuerto, sin nadie que vaya a buscarlo o lo esté esperando en el aparcamiento.

Abre la última conversación en la que ha escrito, como si por el hecho de mirarla fijamente fuese a obtener una respuesta.

**_“¿Cenamos?”_ **

Su pregunta sigue ahí, con un doble tic azul, sin obtener respuesta. Se cuestiona si no habrá sonado muy seco, muy borde. Quizás debería haber puesto un par de emoticonos para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Teclea un corazón amarillo, pero lo borra al instante. Qué estúpido. Hace meses que no usa ese emoticono.

Bloquea el teléfono y lo guarda en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se levanta, el café a medio tomar, pero supone que le servirá para no dormirse de camino a su apartamento. Llama un Cabify y pronto se encuentra recorriendo las calles de una Madrid vestida de atardecer. Apenas son las seis, pero el invierno aprieta y no solo se nota en la temperatura.

Cuando abre la puerta de su casa, lo primero que le golpea es el frío. Lo segundo, la soledad. Pulsa el interruptor de la luz con un suspiro, y se encamina hacia el salón, donde solo hay un sofá de dos piezas, recubierto por un plástico transparente y una mesa baja que odia solo porque siempre se tropieza en las espinillas con el borde.

Suelta la maleta, y se dirige a encender la calefacción. La habitación está vacía, a excepción de un armario empotrado todavía lleno de polvo y una cama matrimonial donde reposa un colchón desnudo. Coge aire, pasando sus manos por toda la cara, frotándose los ojos con fuerza.

\- Vamos allá.

Recoge del suelo el juego de sábanas que le regaló Ricky, y recuerda que le aconsejó lavarlo antes de usarlo por primera vez, pero no tiene detergente, ni sabe cómo funciona su lavadora, ni tiene ganas de pelearse con ella.

Pone las sábanas sin ni siquiera quitarse el abrigo, esperando que la calefacción empiece a notarse pronto o sus dedos se pondrán azules.

La nevera está vacía, así que decide pedir algo para cenar. Saca el móvil del bolsillo, volviendo a abrir la conversación en la que no ha dejado de pensar, y se le corta la respiración cuando ve que Raoul está escribiéndole.

Bloquea el móvil del susto y lo tira sobre la cama, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Mira el aparato fijamente, y podría jurar que, cuando la pantalla se ilumina, su corazón se salta un latido.

**_“¿Dónde estás?”_ **

**_“En mi casa. De Madrid.”_ **

**_“Ah”_ **

Agoney se muerde el labio, pensando si merece la pena tomar el riesgo de escribir lo que más desea en este momento. Se arriesga, porque piensa que ya lo ha perdido todo.

**_“¿Vienes a cenar aquí? Preparo cualquier tontería.”_ **

De nuevo el doble tic azul con el que cree que tendrá pesadillas esa noche, y la ausencia de una respuesta hace al moreno cuestionarse cómo de mal se habrá portado con Raoul para merecer tanta indiferencia.

**_“Vale.”_ **

Agoney respira, ahora tres veces más nervioso que antes. Se obliga a sí mismo a pensar que se trata de Raoul, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Raoul, que conoce sus miedos más oscuros y profundos. Raoul, que le ha visto en su mejor y su peor momento. Raoul,  que nunca deja de luchar. Raoul, que siempre se las arregla para defenderlo y apoyarlo, incluso cuando no se lo merece. Raoul, que ha vivido con él tantos momentos que ya no se acuerda de cómo era su vida sin ese rubio de metro y medio en ella. Raoul, que lleva tres días sin hablarle. Raoul, que sabía perfectamente que tenía concierto en Barcelona y no le envió ni un mensaje de buena suerte. Raoul, que nunca dejó de intentarlo, incluso cuando se dislocó el hombro y no quería verle la cara a nadie. Raoul.

Coge su cartera y su teléfono móvil y echa a correr hacia el supermercado más cercano, pensando en qué puede comprar para cenar. No quiere que sea una pizza, ni una hamburguesa, pero es consciente de sus limitaciones culinarias.

Así que para cuando llega a la sección de sushi, metiendo en la cesta un par de envases con las piezas favoritas del rubio. Compra también pasta, y se decide por un salteado de verduras para acompañarla. Le gustaría hacer algo más elaborado, pero no confía en sí mismo. Y esa noche tiene la estúpida necesidad de que todo esté perfecto.

Cuando regresa a su apartamento, el ambiente se ha caldeado lo suficiente como para quitarse el abrigo, así que Agoney se da una ducha rápida, quitándose el olor del avión y se viste con unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta negra ajustada. Deja sus rizos caer sueltos por la frente, y se repite a sí mismo que no es para tanto, que no se ha puesto el pijama solo porque no quiere ensuciarlo. No le gusta su cara hoy, e incluso piensa en ponerse un poco de maquillaje, pero no le da tiempo.

Así que comienza a preparar la cena tras lavar un par de sartenes y ollas, rezando para que no se queme nada. Dispone el sushi en un plato alargado, y prepara la mesa con mimo. Encuentra la vela que le regaló Nerea al comprar el piso, y la retuerce entre sus manos, pensando en si será demasiado. Finalmente, la deja en la mesa, aunque no la enciende.

Cuando la pasta se está cociendo y está cortando las últimas verduras, la vibración de su teléfono, apoyado en la encimera, lo asusta. Un desliz con el cuchillo hace que se corte el dedo índice, y maldice entre dientes. Ni siquiera tiene tiritas. Mientras lo lava, ignorando el dolor, revisa el mensaje. No sabe rezar, pero aprenderá hacerlo si eso significa que Raoul no ha cancelado sus planes.

Sólo pensar que puede haberse arrepentido después de meditarlo le rompe el corazón. No cree que pueda soportar un plantón, no después de haber puesto la cocina patas arriba por él.

Por suerte, tan solo es Juan Antonio recordándoles lo mucho que los quiere a todos por su grupo de WhatsApp. Agoney sonríe, lleno de dulzura. Se limpia una vez que deja de sangrar y termina el salteado de verduras.

El timbre del portal suena justo en el momento en el que acaba de disponer la comida en los platos, y Agoney se apresura a contestar.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Soy yo, Agoney.

El chico abre, tragando el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta al escuchar su nombre completo y no el diminutivo que el chico siempre usa. Lo espera debajo del marco de la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y muchas ganas de que la Tierra se lo trague en ese momento.

Raoul sale del ascensor y se le seca la boca al instante. Agoney está guapísimo. Lleva prendas básicas, de fondo de armario, que lo único que hacen es resaltar su belleza clásica hasta el punto en el que se ve obligado a cerrar sus manos en puños y clavarse las uñas para evitar lanzarse a su boca.

Lo saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza, y los ojos oscuros del chico se entristecen tanto que Raoul se odia a sí mismo durante un segundo. Pero se obliga a mantenerse fuerte, aunque solo sea para salvar el poco amor propio que le queda.

\- Hola, Raoul.

\- Agoney.

El moreno titubea, quiere pedirle que no le llame así, que le dé un abrazo y muchos besos, que le perdone por ser un monstruo.  Sin embargo, lo único que atina a hacer es separarse para que Raoul pueda entrar en la casa, y no le pasa desapercibido cómo el rubio evita tocarlo a toda costa.

Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, y se ve obligado a romper un silencio tan incómodo que congela su corazón.

\- Pasa, te enseño el piso – comienza a caminar por el pasillo, seguido de Raoul -. Bueno, en realidad no hay mucho que enseñar, está casi vacío… Todavía no sé cómo quiero amueblarlo, debería pensarlo pronto.

_Y también debería callarme._

Agoney cierra la boca, siendo consciente de que está en medio de un episodio de diarrea verbal. Le enseña el resto de la casa al rubio, dejando la habitación para el final. Cuando entran, Raoul siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, así que se obliga a sí mismo a salir de aquella estancia.

Ya en el comedor, Agoney le indica la mesa para que se siente donde quiera, y Raoul elige el sitio más cercano al radiador.

\- Lo siento por el frío, la casa llevaba cerrada unos días y la calefacción solo lleva puesta un rato.

\- No pasa nada.

Raoul mira su plato, lleno de pasta y verduras, y el sushi que está colocado en el centro de la mesa, al lado de una vela apagada.

\- Qué aproveche – susurra.

Agoney se muerde el labio, inquieto.

\- ¿Qué te apetece beber? He comprado un poco de vino – murmura.

\- Mejor agua – responde Raoul, sin levantar la mirada.

\- Es Moscato, no se te va a subir ni nada.

\- Vale.

Agoney va a la cocina a por él y sirve dos copas medio llenas, ofreciéndole una a Raoul. Sus dedos se rozan al pasarse la bebida, y un escalofrío recorre ambos cuerpos. Es la primera vez que se tocan en toda la noche.

Agoney carraspea, y Raoul bebe un buen trago del vino.

\- Está todo muy rico – afirma -, ¿has estado mucho rato preparándolo?

\- Qué va – miente el canario.

La puerta cerrada de la cocina oculta las decenas de platos y ollas que ha usado en su intento porque todo fuera perfecto. Comen en silencio, Agoney dejando que Raoul devore el sushi y pendiente de rellenar su copa de vino cuando es necesario.

Casi al terminar, Raoul lo mira a los ojos primera vez en el día.

\- ¿Querías decirme algo?

\- ¿Por? – pregunta tembloroso el mayor.

\- No sé. Por lo de la cena y eso. Te has complicado mucho.

Agoney suspira, jugando con sus manos encima de la mesa, y Raoul ve el corte en su dedo, así que tiene que morderse la lengua para no preguntar lo que ha pasado.

\- ¿Qué tal has estados estos días? – dice finalmente.

Raoul se sorprende.

\- Pues normal, como siempre. Supongo.

\- Ya.

De nuevo el silencio, ese que parece que cala en los huesos y aumenta sus ganas de llorar. El canario necesita romperlo.

\- Como no hemos hablado ni nada…

\- ¿De qué querías hablar? – el catalán sabe que la pregunta ha sonado demasiado fuerte, seca. Como un ataque.

\- No sé… - susurra Agoney – Supongo que pensé que te gustaría saber qué tal me había ido por Barcelona.

\- Alfred me dijo que estuvo bien.

\- Sí, bien – Agoney asiente, pero su cabeza está a años luz de aquel comedor. En un mundo donde para Raoul nunca estaba “bien”, porque siempre era “maravilloso”, “alucinante” o “increíble”.

El rubio carraspea y se revuelve en la silla, incómodo.

\- Bueno – escupe -, debería irme a casa.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Será lo mejor.

Y ambos sienten ganas de llorar cuando se ven en la misma situación que escenificaban hace más de un año en una clase de la Academia. Solo que ahora no es una actuación.

Agoney acompaña a Raoul hasta la puerta, pero no la abre.

\- ¿Me… ¿Me das un abrazo?

Raoul se sorprende. Agoney mira al suelo, completamente ruborizado por lo que le acaba de pedir. Sabe que el rubio nunca se lo negaría, pero en ese momento no puede moverse. Suspira, negando con la cabeza.

\- Déjalo… ha sido una tontería – sonríe. Y Raoul ve esa sonrisa falsa que usa para ponerse la máscara. La sonrisa que más odia del mundo.

Suspira, está a punto de llorar. Si Agoney se rompe – y sabe que pronto lo hará – él no podrá resistirse.

\- ¿Raoul?

\- ¿Qué? – murmura.

\- Me habría encantado que hubieras estado en el concierto de Barcelona. Creo que estuvo un poco mejor que bien.

Raoul traga saliva. Ya lo sabe. Ha visto todos los vídeos, fotos y gifs del concierto. Ha cantado ‘Boig per tu’ con él, imaginándose lo bonito que sería haber hecho un dueto de verdad, y no sólo con la voz grabada del canario. Ha repasado cada pixel de ‘Love on the brain’, acalorándose a cada repetición. Ha llorado con ‘Libertad’.

\- A veces las cosas no pueden ser.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no.

\- ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo?

\- No estoy enfadado, Agoney – el aludido jura que si oye su nombre completo salir de esa boca otra vez, se echará a llorar -. Solo un poco decepcionado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me hacía ilusión lo de Nochevieja, ya está.

\- ¿Ya está?

\- ¡Joder! – exclama el rubio -. ¿Qué coño quieres que te diga? ¿Que estoy viendo que te importa una mierda lo que sea esto que tenemos? ¿Que me cuentan rumores sobre que andas con otros tíos? ¿Que estoy harto de esperar cuando tú nunca estás dispuesto a ceder?

Agoney se queda en blanco, sin saber cómo encajar todas esas preguntas sin respuestas.

\- La verdad a veces es complicada de aceptar, y casi siempre duele. Pero mira, Agoney, no pasa nada. Lo superaré. Que te vaya bien, de corazón.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – su voz parece un graznido, y tiene los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que empezarán a desbordarse en cualquier momento -. No sé de qué coño estás hablando, Raoul. No me has preguntado por nada del concierto, no hemos hablado en días. Despareciste. Y joder, solo quería hablar contigo hoy.

\- Y el polvo, que no falte.

El rubio sabe que se ha pasado. Lo sabe por la expresión de dolor puro y sin consuelo que se ve en la cara del moreno, enmarcada ahora por dos ríos de lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas.

\- Mejor me voy – susurra.

Y se le queda atascada en la garganta una disculpa que sabe que el canario merece, pero su orgullo le impide pronunciar.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí, dejando solo a un Agoney sin palabras, que llora en silencio y siente como si no tuviera corazón. Como si se hubiera quedado vacío por dentro. Como si ya nada mereciera la pena.

***

Los días pasan lentos. Agoney tan solo sale de casa para compromisos profesionales, que son más de los que le gustaría tener. El estúpido villancico está por todas partes, y Raoul está precioso en el maldito vídeo.

Tony Aguilar se convierte en su principal aliado, haciendo como si no notara el aura de tristeza constante que rodea al chico. Habla con pocas personas al día, y ninguna de confianza. Rechaza las llamadas de Ricky, de Nerea, de Miriam. Y la Navidad llega. La pasa en Tenerife, tirado en casa de Glenda y con Bambi entre sus brazos, lamiéndole la cara para intentar sacarle una sonrisa. Pero ni si quiera ella lo consigue.

Y vuelve a Madrid cuando solo quedan tres días para que termine el año. No quiere salir solo por el mero hecho de encontrarse parejas felices paseando de la mano por Gran Vía, y se aísla de nuevo en su apartamento, dedicándose a montar estanterías del Ikea.

Cuando está a punto de terminar la segunda del día, recibe una llamada. No tiene el número guardado, así que duda en responder. Pero tampoco quiere perderse algo importante, así que descuelga.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Agoney?

No reconoce la voz, por lo que aguarda alerta por si es una broma o cualquier tontería, preparándose para colgar.

\- ¡Ago! Soy Susana.

Al canario le falta el aire.

\- ¿Susana?

\- Sí, cariño. La madre de Raoul. Soy yo.

\- Ya…

La mujer ríe ante su desconcierto.

\- Voy a ser directa, no tengo mucho tiempo. Te llamaba para invitarte a cenar en Nochevieja aquí, en Montgat.

Agoney ahoga un sollozo.

\- No, si ya me lo ha dicho él… - susurra, incapaz de pronunciar su nombre.

\- Ya, pero ahora te lo estoy diciendo yo – afirma solemnemente la mujer.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea.

\- Escucha, Agoney. Cuando aún estabas en la Academia, hablé con tu madre – Susana coge aire, sabiendo que necesitará tirar de coraje para contar lo que pasó en su día -. Me pidió una cosa. Solo una.

\- ¿El qué? – susurra el chico con un hilo de voz.

\- Que no pasaras las Navidades solo, nunca. Y escúchame bien, Agoney: no pienso faltar a mi palabra.

\- No… No te preocupes, Susana. Si no voy a estar solo. Me pasaré por casa de Ricky…

\- Ricky está en Mallorca, cariño.

Agoney suspira. No ha llorado, porque siente que ya no le quedan más lágrimas. Su madre era una mujer tan maravillosa que quiere que su recuerdo sea siempre con cariño, no con tristeza. Eso es lo que ella se merecía.

\- Así que te quiero en Montgat para la cena, ¿me oyes? Y si te quieres venir ya, pues te vienes ya.

\- ¿Dónde está él?

Susana esboza una sonrisa inaudible.

\- Con Álvaro, de compras.

\- Ya.

\- Agoney, cielo. Sabes que nunca me he metido y nunca me meteré, pero quiero decirte una cosa. ¿Me dejas?

\- Claro, Susana – y lo dice de corazón, porque respeta y admira a esa mujer como a poca gente en su vida.

\- Dos personas que se quieren tanto no deberían pasarlo tan mal.

Agoney suspira, y Susana le manda muchísimos besos y abrazos. Se despiden con palabras de cariño, promesas que no sabe si logrará cumplir y un millón de preguntas que no se atreve a formular.

Necesita un abrazo. Necesita un abrazo de Raoul. Necesita su olor, sus brazos rodeándolo, apretándolo fuertemente contra sí. Pero no se atreve a hablar con él, no después de saber cuál es la percepción que tiene el rubio sobre él. Si de verdad piensa que solo lo quiere para un polvo, jamás volverá a intentar acercarse a Raoul. Él se merece una persona que lo ame, que lo respete, que no lo haga sentir como un trozo de carne. Y si no puede dárselo, dejará que otro lo haga.

Sin embargo, según las horas van consumiéndose, la inquietud aumenta en el cuerpo del tinerfeño.  El 31 de diciembre amanece soleado en la capital, y pronto la calle se llena de canciones navideñas mezcladas con el ruido del ajetreo de las compras de última hora. Agoney gruñe, enterrando la cara en su almohada y haciéndose un ovillo. Tiene frío, y se le antoja que lo más necesita es acurrucarse contra el cuerpo pequeño y fuerte de Raoul.

Deja salir las pocas lágrimas que le quedan dentro mientras desayuna un café solo, y vuelve de nuevo a la cama para intentar ignorar el mundo.

Pero Susana no le deja, y le envía un mensaje diciendo que lleva esperándolo un par de días, pero que se conformará con que llegue a tiempo para la cena. Y Agoney no sabe qué hacer. Porque no quiere defraudar  a más gente, porque siente verdadero pavor a verse solo en la última noche del año, porque se pasa las horas preguntándose qué podría haber hecho por Raoul y no se atrevió.

Así que, con un suspiro, sale de la cama y se ducha. Se viste con unos pantalones de traje negros, y una camisa blanca que le regaló Raoul porque a él le iba grande. Ya no conserva su olor, y Agoney siente miedo de imaginar un día en el que se le olvide por completo como huele su persona favorita.

Tragándose el nudo de la garganta, se descarga BlaBlaCar y consigue encontrar hueco en un coche ocupado por otras cuatro personas que salen de camino a Barcelona en una hora. Mete en una mochila un pijama y ropa limpia, un cepillo de dientes, su cartera y una botella de champán. No cree que vaya a quedarse a dormir en Montgat, pero por lo menos hará noche en la Ciudad Condal.

Son las nueve de la noche cuando por fin llega a su destino. La casa de Raoul está decorada con luces navideñas en el exterior e, incluso desde su posición a unos cuantos metros del porche, puede oír las risas desde dentro. Y no tiene el valor de romper esa felicidad que se respirar en el ambiente.

Suspira, pensando en dar media vuelta y largarse de allí con su tristeza, pero una mano en su hombro le impide moverse.

\- Quieto ahí, fiera.

Esta vez sí reconoce la voz, y se gira para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Álvaro, que le miran sin pestañear. No sabe qué decirle. Ni siquiera sabe si el chico le guarda rencor por todo lo que ha sufrido su hermano, si quiere verle la cara o solo le apetece pegarle un puñetazo. Personalmente, si Agoney estuviera en su lugar, elegiría la opción del puñetazo.

\- Álvaro – susurra, temiendo que si levanta la voz alguien pueda escucharlos.

\- Agoney – dice con una sonrisa.

Y el canario se odia por sentir alivio, porque aunque sabe que no se merece la simpatía del futbolista, no cree poder soportar otra mirada de decepción.

\- Vamos a casa, anda.

Pero Agoney no lo sigue, sus pies incapaces de moverse.

\- No sé si ha sido una buena idea venir.

\- Pues espero que sí, porque como tenga que pasar otro día aguantando los lloriqueos del enano ese se me va a agotar la paciencia.

Agoney abre mucho los ojos, pensando en que, de nuevo, él es el causante dela tristeza de Raoul.

-Tu hermano se merece algo mucho mejor que yo.

\- Mi hermano ya es mayorcito para decidir qué es lo que se merece. Venga.

Álvaro empuja su espalda para obligarlo a caminar hasta la puerta y, cuando presiona el timbre, Agoney se tensa como si estuviera a punto de entrar en la cárcel.

Les abre la puerta Susana, que lleva una sonrisa que no le entra la cara, y le planta dos besos tan maternales que Agoney vuelve a sentirse seguro. Y entonces, se ven.

Raoul se queda parado en medio del recibidor, sujetando un par de copas vacías. Está precioso. Lleva un pantalón azul marino recto que deja adivinar la forma de sus piernas torneadas, y una camisa azul claro que resalta el color de su piel.

No saben qué decirse.

Sam aparece en el momento exacto para coger las copas de las manos de su primo y evitar que estas caigan al suelo, y Agoney cree adivinar por el rabilo del ojo que saca el móvil para grabarlos.

Pero nada importa ahora. Agoney no sabe cómo reaccionar, y al ver los ojos tristes del hombre de su vida no puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Y sabe que no debe, pero Raoul  ha comenzado a llorar, y él nunca dejará que llore solo.

Así que el corazón gana, y el canario da dos zancadas temblorosas hasta que puede sentir el calor de la piel de Raoul aunque no la esté tocando aún. El rubio solloza, y sus hombros se relajan como si llevaran años en tensión. Su llanto es ahora más fuerte, y los sollozos que suelta podrían partirle el corazón a la persona más insensible del planeta.

Agoney ni siquiera respira, y solo reacciona cuando siente la frente de Raoul apoyada en su pecho. Por fin. Rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso del catalán, que se aferra a su camisa, arrugándola entre sus puños.

Le aprieta fuerte contra sí, intentando ignorar cómo todo su cuerpo tiembla, y sube una de sus manos para acariciar su pelo, sedoso y suave justo como lo recordaba. Raoul vuelve a sollozar tan violentamente que ambos cuerpos se sacuden, y alza sus brazos hasta el cuello del canario, obligándolo a que entierre la nariz en su hombro.

Agoney humedece la camisa de Raoul con sus lágrimas, y aprieta fuerte su cintura hasta que sus pechos se juntan y sus respiraciones se acompasan.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - susurra.

\- Perdóname tú a mí.

El canario deja un beso suave en el cuello del catalán, que se estremece en sus brazos, pero le aprieta aún más fuerte cuando ve que tiene intención de separarse.

\- Perdón… no quise…

\- Otra vez, Ago. Por favor.

El chico suspira, su pecho hinchándose de aire cuando vuelve a escuchar el apodo. Vuelve a besar su cuello, esta vez más cerca de su mandíbula, y sube con sus labios hasta la mejilla. Raoul sonríe tanto que le duele la cara, y se deja besar por el chico mientras lo abraza y se pone de puntillas.

Sujeta la cara de Agoney para rozar sus narices, y respira tan cerca de su boca que ambos tiemblan por la necesidad.

\- Ago… Siento tanto lo que dije el otro día…

\- Yo siento haberme portado tan mal, pollito.

Raoul sonríe de nuevo, y vuelve a rozar sus narices tan lentamente que le parece el gesto más íntimo que ha tenido jamás con cualquier persona.

\- ¿Vosotros cuánto creéis que me pagarán por este vídeo?

La voz de Sam los trae de vuelta a la realidad, y Raoul se sonroja con tanta fuerza que se ve obligado a esconderse en el cuello de Agoney.

\- Te iba a decir que medio millón de euros – afirma Álvaro -, pero Raoul está de puntillas, y eso vale cien mil más, por lo menos.

Raoul protesta en el cuello de Agoney, que ríe mientras lo abraza aún más fuerte, besando su pelo.

\- Venga, muchachos. ¡A cenar! – Susana le guiña un ojo al canario, que responde con la sonrisa de agradecimiento más sincera que ha dado jamás.

Se separan por fin, aunque Raoul le ofrece la mano derecha para entrelazar sus dedos, en un movimiento tan casual para ellos que no necesitan ni pensar. Álvaro y Samuel se van al comedor, y Raoul aprovecha la soledad del recibidor para ponerse de puntillas de nuevo y besar la mejilla del canario, que sonríe encantado. No pueden creer que les dé vergüenza ese simple gesto después de todo lo que han vivido, pero están recuperando la confianza y ambos se conforman con pequeñas muestras de cariño.

Agoney saluda a toda la familia de Raoul, que bromean con que le ha devuelto la sonrisa, e incluso Manolo le da las gracias tan serio como nunca lo ha visto.

Se sientan juntos, sus manos aún unidas por debajo del mantel. La comida es agradable, principalmente porque los primos de Raoul son muy escandalosos y están bromeando continuamente, consiguiendo así una ambiente relajado y festivo en todo momento.

Álvaro mira a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona al verle intentar partir el trozo de pescado con un tenedor, y se traga el comentario por no avergonzarlo. Le produce ternura ver a su hermanito peleándose con la comida solo porque no quiere dejar de acariciar el dorso de la mano de Agoney.

Finalmente, Raoul se ve obligado a usar las dos manos, y con un suspiro de tristeza suelta los dedos del moreno, aunque sonríe cuando siente cómo le acaricia la rodilla en un gesto íntimo. El canario deja la mano reposar ahí, y a Raoul se le corta la respiración.

No sabe lo que necesita exactamente en ese momento, pero intuye que tiene que ver con Agoney y él solos en una habitación.

Sin embargo, Manolo lo distrae de sus pensamientos cuando ve que le hace una pregunta al chico, que no cesa sus caricias en la pierna.

\- ¿Cómo es que al final te decidiste a venir, Agoney?

\- Bueno… Susana puede ser muy convincente cuando quiere – le guiña un ojo a la mujer, que le sonríe radiante -. Además, creo que ya era hora de dejarlo descansar.

\- ¿Dejarlo? ¿A quién?

Agoney ríe bajito, con vergüenza.

\- A mi corazón.

Sam escoge ese momento para atragantarse con un trozo de lechuga, y Raoul agradece el revuelo que ha montado su primo para que la atención se disipe de ellos. Siente sus mejillas arder, la mano de Agoney apretando su muslo con cariño.

Mira su perfil: su barba perfectamente recortada, las pestañas larguísimas, la forma de su mandíbula.

\- Te quiero – le suelta.

Álvaro parece descubrir que su plato es una obra de arte en ese instante, pues no separa la mirada de él.

Agoney le mira sorprendido porque, aunque no es la primera vez que se lo dice, no se lo esperaba. Y Raoul se sonroja, y le acaricia la mano con ternura.

\- Yo también te quiero.

La cena transcurre entre risas y tanta comida que los chicos creen que van a explotar, y pronto están preparando las uvas para comerlas cuando suenen las campanadas.

Agoney y Raoul se sitúan en la esquina más alejada de la televisión,  por detrás de todas las personas de la sala.

El carillón baja y las campanadas comienzan a sonar, y esta vez Agoney logra no atragantarse aunque tenga delante la imagen más tierna del mundo: Raoul con las mejillas hinchadas y tratando de no escupir ninguna uva.

Cuando por fin tragan ambos las frutas, se miran en silencio. No se atreven a besarse, no delante de tantas personas. No cuando saben que ahora mismo necesitan mucho más que un beso.

Beben el champán que ha llevado Agoney, y charlan un poco más hasta que los más jóvenes se dirigen a las discotecas que han reservado con sus respectivos amigos y los más mayores se preparan para dormir en los dormitorios de invitados.

\- Raoul, hijo, ¿saldréis hoy? – le pregunta Susana.

Raoul aparta su mirada de los dedos de Agoney, que juegan con los suyos, acariciándolos con suavidad. El frío que hace en el porche no les ha detenido a la hora de buscar un poco de intimidad, y el alcohol en sus cuerpos les ayuda a mantener el calor.

\- No creo – responde, mirando los ojos oscuros de Agoney -. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

La mujer sonríe. Los deja solos de nuevo, no queriendo molestar más. Aún se emociona al ver cómo se miran, y no puede evitar pensar que su hijo ha tenido mucha suerte de encontrar una persona que le llene tanto siendo tan joven.

Raoul da un paso y apoya su frente en el pecho de Agoney por segunda vez en la noche, pero ahora no está llorando: está sonriendo de pura felicidad.

\- ¿Duermes conmigo?

\- Lo que tú quieras, pollito.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

Agoney asiente, prometiéndole con una caricia en su nuca que hará todo lo que le pida.

\- ¿Me das un beso? – susurra un Raoul muy sonrojado.

\- ¿Me lo das tú a mí?

Sonríen, nerviosos. Se acarician como si fuera la primera vez, y sus labios tiemblan con nerviosismo. Raoul roza con su nariz la barba de Agoney, y suspira cuando siente el tacto suave de los labios contra los suyos.

Y por fin, se besan. Y, como siempre, el mundo se detiene. Raoul  se aferra a la cintura de Agoney, arrugando su camisa. El canario opta por enredar los dedos en su pelo rubio, tironeando de él hasta que consigue que Raoul abra la boca lo suficiente para que sus lenguas se toquen.

Y comienzan bailando, pero pronto el baile se convierte en una lucha llena de pasión, sus bocas jadeando ante el esfuerzo y las ganas que comienzan a notarse.

\- Ven... vamos…

Agoney se deja arrastrar hasta la habitación de Raoul, esa que conoce a la perfección. La cama está desecha, así que se deja caer cuando el catalán lo empuja en el pecho, y sonríe al sentir cómo se acomoda encima de él.

Se besan de nuevo, esta vez Raoul muerde el labio del moreno, que se traga el primer gemido de la noche.

\- Shh… Ago, tenemos que ser silenciosos.

Se ríen, llenos de complicidad. Y como no tienen prisa se besan un poco más, Agoney recreándose en ese lunar que le vuelve loco, Raoul acariciando la barba que hace que su piel se erice.

El mayor desabrocha la camisa ajena con lentitud, mirando los ojos de color miel, ahora cargados de deseo. Raoul no permite que sus besos bajen más allá del cuello, y desviste también al chico de cintura para arriba.

Ve en sus costados nuevas marcas de psoriasis, que se dedica a besar una y otra vez. Agoney se estremece entre sus brazos, y Raoul traga saliva ante la intensidad del momento.

\- Ago… ¿tú quieres?

Le mira, confundido.

\- Claro, pollito.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que no quiero que pienses que este es un polvo y ya.

Se avergüenza tanto de lo que le dijo en su apartamento… Pero Agoney besa su frente con dulzura, evitando que se encierre en sí mismo.

\- Contigo nunca echo polvos… Contigo solo sé hacer el amor – le dice contra sus labios antes de besarlos una vez más.

Raoul suspira aliviado. Vuelve a repetirle que le quiere y Agoney sonríe con ternura.  Desabrocha sus pantalones y lo desviste, admirando su belleza natural, desnuda. La erección resalta entre los rizos morenos, apetecible como nunca.

Y Raoul lame con lentitud, riendo ante la imagen de Agoney mordiéndose el labio para evitar gemir. Y chupa, primero con  un poco de miedo y más tarde con la confianza que le dan las manos del canario revolviendo su pelo.

Baja un poco más, lamiendo sus testículos para llegar a su agujero, y sujeta las piernas del chico sobre sus hombros para poder prepararlo en condiciones.

Agoney jadea pesadamente, recordando que ha pasado unas pocas semanas sin tocarse a sí mismo, así que sabe que pronto estallará.

Reclama a Raoul para que vuelva a su boca, y dejan que sus labios de desgasten mientras el catalán lo dilata con la ayuda de lubricante.

Resulta contradictorio cómo dos personas tan pasionales se toman todo el tiempo del mundo dándose simples besos, disfrutando del calor ajeno, sin prisa. Cuando Raoul penetra a Agoney, este está tan excitado que no nota ningún tipo de molestia, y le sonríe para hacerle sabe que todo está bien.

Hacen el amor tumbados uno encima del otro, tan lentamente que Agoney cree que se desmayará de la intensidad, todas las partes de su cuerpo rozándose entre sí.

\- Raoul…- susurra Agoney cuando sus labios están libres – Ve un poco más rápido, por favor.

El rubio sonríe antes de besarlo de nuevo, ignorando el dolor en sus labios debido a la sensibilidad después de tantos besos.

\- Si voy más rápido me correré, cariño.

\- Yo también.

Dos suspiros se oyen en la habitación cuando el rubio aumenta el ritmo, y las uñas cortas de Agoney se deslizan por la espalda ancha de su chico, que ahoga un gemido contra sus labios.

\- Vamos, Ago.

Y al canario no le hace falta más para dejarse llevar, el abdomen de Raoul rozando su erección es suficiente estimulación para hacerle estallar sobre su propia piel, contrayendo todos sus músculos. El catalán se corre con un gruñido al ver la cara de placer del chico, incapaz de contenerse ante una imagen tanto ha echado de menos. Sus brazos pierden la fuerza y se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de su chico, que lo abraza mientras le besa el pelo.

El sudor que ambos desprenden les hace tener un escalofrío, así que Raoul los tapa a ambos con las sábanas que han quedado a un lado de la cama. Intenta incorporarse para salir del interior de Agoney, y este protesta al sentir cómo se desliza fuera de él.

\- Shh… Ya está, cielo.

Se quedan abrazados, la cabeza del moreno apoyada en el pecho del pequeño, que juega con sus rizos. Los minutos pasan, y las respiraciones se relajan, pero ambos se mantienen despiertos.

\- ¿Ago?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Mañana por la mañana… ¿estarás aquí?

El silencio que precede a su contestación inquieta a Raoul, pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿Quieres que esté?

\- No es por meter presión – ríe con un tono de vergüenza -, pero quiero que despertarme entre tus brazos todas las mañanas de mi vida.

\- Entonces estaré, mi niño.

\- Gracias – murmura contra su pelo, justo antes de dejar un beso cariñoso.

\- No tienes que darlas, Raoul. De todas formas, mi corazón me agradecerá este respiro. Ya iba siendo hora de asumir las cosas.

\- Tenemos toda la vida para asumirlas juntos, Mickey.

Agoney se incorpora ligeramente para besar los labios de su chico una vez más, rojos, hinchados y muy sensibles, pero ninguno se queja.

Y a la mañana siguiente, Sam los despertará a las ocho cuando esté volviendo de fiesta y se confunda de habitación, y pegará un grito que alertará a media Barcelona. Y Raoul se sonrojará a pesar de estar cubierto por las sábanas, escondiéndose en el cuello del moreno. Y Agoney se sentirá el hombre más afortunado del universo, y su risa cantarina se oirá por toda la casa. Y Susana le sonreirá a Manolo, y sabrán que están haciendo lo correcto.

Porque el amor no siempre gana, pero hay historias en las que no se concibe la derrota. Y la suya es una de esas.


End file.
